La elegancia en tacones
by Ex umbra
Summary: Yurio jamás en su vida ni siquiera por error se había planteado el usar tacones, pero sería un hipócrita si dijera que aquel diseño no lo estaba llamando a gritos


**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, ya que si lo hiciera habría desamor y posiblemente alguna muerte en la historia.

 **LA ELEGANCIA EN TACONES**

Era el mes de temporada baja en cuanto a clientes para la posada de los Katsuki, Yurio, Viktor y Yuuri habían decido ir a pasar unos días en la posada aprovechando que los padres de este saldrían de vacaciones en una especie de segunda luna de miel y cerrarían por varios días, así que tendrían el recinto únicamente para ellos y Mari.

Después de meses entrenando todo el día todos estaban felices de que podrían descansar un tiempo aun así visitaban la pista porque a pesar de que era cansado amaban patinar. Yuuri normalmente salía muy temprano a entrenar y regresaba justo a tiempo para ayudar a su hermana con el desayuno, Yurio como todo adolescente solía levantarse tarde aunque se tomaba su tiempo al día para hacer sus estiramientos y no perder la elasticidad que el ballet le había brindado, por otro lado Viktor siempre se negaba a salir de la cama si no era Yuuri quien iba a levantarlo con un beso de "Buenos días".

Aquel miércoles Yuuri había salido con Mari a comprar unas cosas, Viktor insistió para acompañarlos pero la mujer insistió en que requería ciertos conocimientos de su hermano y no podía arriesgarse a que en un momento de distracción ambos se escaparan para tener una cita, el de ojos azules había hecho un berrinche pero cedió después de que el castaño le prometiera que saldrían solo ellos el viernes.

Mientras estaba recostado en la habitación que le habían dado, Yurio escuchaba música a todo volumen con la esperanza de que esto irritara a Viktor, intentaba que fuera una pequeña venganza porque había hecho una gran escándalo al enterarse que Yuuri saldría sin él, miraba continuamente su celular pues Otabek no le había respondido el último mensaje y se negaba a ser él quien lo llamara.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que casi arroja el celular cuando recibió un mensaje, por un segundo tuvo la ilusión de que fuera de su amigo pero pronto noto que era de Mari, la chica le informaba que iban a llegarle unos zapatos por correo y que si le haría el favor de recibirlos y dejarlos en su habitación, por un segundo estuvo tentado a negarse pero ciertamente la mujer le caía bien y él no tenía nada mejor que hacer, por lo que acepto.

Una hora después de que le llegara el mensaje ya estaba firmando los papeles que le tendía el señor del correo, mientras caminaba a la habitación de la mujer no vio a Viktor por lo que supuso que el patinador estrella aún estaba haciendo un drama encerrado en su habitación.

Entro al cuarto de Mari y dejos la caja blanca sobre la cama, después de eso estuvo a punto de retirarse pero la curiosidad pudo más con él así que lentamente se acercó a la caja de nuevo como si temiera que en cualquier momento esta estallaría, al abrirla se topó con unos zapatos de tacón negros pero que en la parte de atrás tenían decorado de animal-print.

Yurio jamás en su vida ni siquiera por error se había planteado el usar tacones, pero sería un hipócrita si dijera que aquel diseño no lo estaba llamando a gritos, así que después de dudarlo unos momentos se los puso he intento caminar con ellos.

Pensó que sería fácil pero después de intentar recorrer la habitación noto lo mucho que le costaba mantener el equilibrio, lo cual pensaba era una absoluta ridiculez, pues si podía estar en perfecto equilibrio con patines aquellos tacones tendrían que ser un juego de niños.

Con el orgullo lastimado decidió caminar más hasta acostumbrarse, después de estar unos diez minutos se dio cuenta que su caminar como Bambi no cesaba

-Yurio, ¿Ya llego la caja que esperaba Mari?- Viktor abrió la puerta repentinamente y observo al chico en su pose de equilibrista.

-No es lo que crees- intento decir Yurio completamente nervioso al ser encontrado en esa situación, sin embargo el hombre no escuchó y salió rápidamente de la habitación azotando la puerta- Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda- comenzó su cantico aun petrificado en el lugar.

Justo cuando estuvo dispuesto a moverse la puerta volvió a abrirse con rapidez.

-Yurio, Yurio, Yurio no porque sepas patinar perfecto significa que podrás andar en tacones fácilmente- por un segundo a el chico le pareció raro que Viktor caminara incluso con más elegancia de lo normal hasta que reparo en el hecho de que traía puestos unos vistosos tacones dorados, pensó que de no estar batallando por controlar su equilibrio los habría notados al instante

-¿De dónde sacaste esos tacones?- fue lo único que alcanzo a preguntar para no perder la concentración.

-Son míos por supuesto, los compre cuando Chris y yo fuimos a la semana de la moda- dijo moviéndose como pez en el agua hasta ponerse junto a él-Lo primero que debes hacer es enderezarte- con firmeza obligo al joven a que mantuviera la espalda recta.

-¡Estás loco!- grito enojado.

-¿Acaso el gran Yuri Plisetsky piensa perder contra unos tacones?-cuestiono burlón antes de que pudiera quitarse los zapatos.

-Demonios- gruño.

Después de eso Viktor se dedicó a enseñarle a Yuri la forma correcta en que debía estar su postura, el cómo debía dar los pasos para que se vieran delicados pero imponentes y un sinfín de indicaciones que en más de una ocasión tentaron al rubio a querer preguntar sobre el tiempo que llevaba el hombre usando tacones, en algún punto habían dejado la habitación de Mari para pasar al recibidor donde había espacio suficiente para que dos personas pudieran moverse con soltura, llevaban aproximadamente dos horas practicando cuando….

-¡Chicos ya llegamos!- grito Yuuri cuando entro al recibidor, quedando un tanto petrificado ante la escena, sabia de los gustos de su pareja sobre usar tacones pero jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que vería a Yurio en tacones.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mari al ver que nadie hablaba, al poner más atención noto como ambos rusos usaban tacones, mientras Viktor sonreía prácticamente de oreja a oreja, Yurio parecía que deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada- Realmente el animal-print es lo tuyo Yurio, por mí no hay problema en que los uses solo devuélvemelos el sábado que tengo una cita con Minako- dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación-gracias por acompañarme a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños hermanito realmente soy mala para estas cosas.

-No hay problema-dijo en un susurro regresando en si mientras veía como su hermana desaparecía y notando que los rusos seguían en la misma posición- Supongo que es un mal momento para mencionar que fui por Otabek al aeropuerto porque quería darte una sorpresa- menciono con tranquilidad.

-Hola- apareció en patinador junto al japonés, a pesar de que sus facciones se veían igual de serias que siempre se notaba un poco abochornado mientras veía como Yurio palidecía aún más de ser posible.

Sin decir ni una palabra y aun con los tacones puestos Yurio corrió a su habitación dispuesto a hundirse en un mar de vergüenza.

-Soy un estupendo maestro, hace un par de horas no podía ni mantenerse en pie y ahora incluso puede correr- dijo Viktor con alegría mientras caminaba hacia Yuuri y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

 **FIN**

 ***Notas: Hace mucho tiempo tuve una conversación con mis amigas y de algún modo llegamos al tema de los tacones y los personajes de YOI, por lo tanto este fic salió de aquella extraña conversación que tuvimos en la madrigada c:**

 **Si les gusto o lo odiaron por favor dejen un review ya que me gusta saber lo que las personas piensan.**


End file.
